


Let the Words Fall Out

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [20]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Sometimes Scott hated being the baby of the family. But sometimes it was a blessing.





	Let the Words Fall Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rboudreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/gifts).



> Let it be known that I hate Rachel.

Sometimes Scott hated being the baby of the family. 

He adored his family, of course, but being the youngest - and the only boy - came with more scrutiny. His sisters had already set a high bar for musical ability and grades, and he had to at least match it. His sisters were also fiercely protective of him, meaning that any requests had to not only go through his parents, but two sisters as well. 

But sometimes it was a blessing.

Like right now, when he just needed his sister.

Scott took a deep breath and knocked on the doorframe of Lindsay’s room. She spun around in her desk chair, raising an eyebrow when he didn’t make a move further into the room. 

“Come in, Scoot. Since when have you needed an invitation?”

He shrugged, stepping into the room and settling on the end of the bed. 

“Alright, what’s up.”

“How did you know something was up?”

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “You waited for an invitation to come into my room when the door was open and you didn’t say a word until I said something. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I’ve known you your whole life.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ Anyways, what happened?”

Scott took another breath. “Remember when you came out as bi?”

Lindsay softened, catching on to where he might be going. “Yeah. Do you think you are, too?”

“No- no, I’m pretty sure I’m gay.” Scott squeezed his nails into his palm, bracing himself for his sister’s reply.

“Okay.”

He paused, surprised. “That’s it?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re still you. You’re still my little brother and I love you just the same. The only difference is I won’t be buying you Playboy magazines.”

Scott could feel his face flame. “Lindsay!”

“I’m just teasing you, Scotty. It’s really no big deal. You’re still our baby.” She reached over to ruffle his hair.

Scott grumbled, reaching up to carefully move his hair back into place.

“Are you gonna tell everyone else?” Lindsay asked, watching his struggle with no sympathy.

Scott abandoned his hair, tucking his hands under his legs. “Yeah, I just didn’t know how or when.” 

“Whenever and however you’re comfortable, kiddo. We love you no matter what, I promise.” She smiled at him. “Plus, they’ve already gotten used to having one half-gay in the house. What’s another full gay on top of that?”

He laughed, finally relaxing. “That’s true. Thanks, Linds.”

“Of course.” She rolled her chair over, standing up to give him a tight hug. After a moment she pulled back and patted him on the back. “And tell you what. I’ll take you to Pride in September.”


End file.
